


Lights Out

by BecauseDawn



Category: Dragon Age (Video Games), Dragon Age - All Media Types, Dragon Age: Origins
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-28
Updated: 2016-08-28
Packaged: 2018-08-11 13:42:18
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 887
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7894810
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BecauseDawn/pseuds/BecauseDawn
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>This was inspired by a Tumblr ask from <a href="http://alinnsurana.tumblr.com/">alinnsurana</a> about their wonderful Oc, Alinn Surana and spun out of control to become an OC Kiss Week fic. All my thanks to <a href="http://a-mahariels-travels.tumblr.com">a-mahariels-travels</a> who translated the alienage speech into a great Geordie accent and helped me out through every step of the fic. Thank you also to <a href="http://irrational-pie.tumblr.com">irrational-pie</a> and <a href="http://rackyroo.tumblr.com">rackyroo</a> for being the beta readers!</p>
    </blockquote>





	Lights Out

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Newagenewbarricade](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Newagenewbarricade/gifts).



> This was inspired by a Tumblr ask from [alinnsurana](http://alinnsurana.tumblr.com/) about their wonderful Oc, Alinn Surana and spun out of control to become an OC Kiss Week fic. All my thanks to [a-mahariels-travels](http://a-mahariels-travels.tumblr.com) who translated the alienage speech into a great Geordie accent and helped me out through every step of the fic. Thank you also to [irrational-pie](http://irrational-pie.tumblr.com) and [rackyroo](http://rackyroo.tumblr.com) for being the beta readers!

[](http://s909.photobucket.com/user/Dawn454/media/alimandalinn.png.html)

It was dark in the tower dormitory, after lights out and well past the time when hushed whispers should be floating up from the bottom bunk to Alim’s ear. He sighed, rolled too close to the edge and hung one leg over to swing back and forth, back and forth, to get the attention of those below.

Jowan reached out and smacked his foot. “Stop that! It's distracting.”

“ _Stop_ that! It's _distracting!_ ” mocked Alim. He pulled up his leg and twisted around until his upper body was hanging down and he could look at Jowan and the new arrival, Alinn. Alinn was folded up beside Jowan with his arms around his knees and his pointy ears peeking out from a mess of brown hair. “It's distracting when you two won't shut t'fuck up. Go to sleep."

Jowan's eyes narrowed a touch, a threatening enough look if one didn't know Jowan.“We're just trying to talk,” snapped Jowan. 

“You can talk in the morning. Or in his bunk. Or he can find someone else to talk to.”

Alinn shook his head. “Nae-one else'll listen.”

“Send him to his bunk Jowan,” said Alim, ignoring the other elf completely. 

But Jowan wasn’t in the mood to listen to Alim’s orders. “You're being mean.” 

“I'm telling you the rules. Lights are out. That means no talking and everyone in their own bunks.”

“He's got no one else to talk to!”

“I don't care!” Alim hissed. “You don't understand most of what he's saying and I don't want to listen to the alienage shit that keeps falling out of his stupid mouth for the rest of the night!”

“Why don't you both shut up!” came a voice from across the aisle. Someone else mumbled in agreement. Alim took it as vindication that he was in the right, but Jowan’s gaze didn’t waver. He stared at Alim, challenging him to say something else and the longer Jowan stared, the more uncertain Alim became. 

“‘S alreet, Jowan,” said Alinn quietly. “Ah'll gan tae bed an' mebbye we'll tahlk t'morro? 'S not worth gettin' t’ trouble."

Quiet or not, Alinn’s interruption was enough to drive away the uncertainty. Alim turned to him and sneered. “Ye'd dee berrah t' fill ya days keepin' ya gob shut an' list'nin' t' how th' rest o' us speak so ye have half a hope o' talkin' wivvout shamin' yaself." He wiped away the sneer, replaced it with a smile, brought a hand down to his lips and blew Alinn a kiss. Then, with every word carefully and precisely enunciated in Alim’s best Circle accent and most patronizing tone, he said, “Go to your own bed and get the fuck to sleep.”

That was enough for Jowan. He swung out to hit Alim, but Alim was too quick and shifted out of the way. Unfortunately, with only one hand holding the edge of the bunk, the movement pulled him off balance and he dropped to the floor. His slammed onto the stone tiles and the impact sent a sharp burst of pain through his right shoulder. When Jowan peeked over the edge of his bed, the string of curses Alim planned to unleash died on his tongue and all he could manage was a choked sob.

It was Alinn who slipped off the bed to crouch beside Alim as wisps suddenly flickered into being throughout the dormitory. Blue spirit light illuminated Alinn’s face and Alim was surprised to find concern there. But the light also leaked under the door of the dormitory, alerting the templar outside that something was amiss and a moment later, the great door swung open. 

The wisps were dismissed almost immediately.

“What’s going on then?” bellowed the Templar. He held up his lamp and took a cursory look down the aisles as he walked the length of the room. When he saw Alim lying on the floor, trying to be quiet despite the pain in his shoulder, he stopped, walked over and looked down. “Having some trouble are we?”

Alim nodded, but even that small movement was a misery. 

“He fell out o’ bed,” said Alinn as he crouched protectively beside Alim.

The templar pushed up the visor on his helm to give Alinn a confused look. 

“He fell out o’ his bunk,” Alinn said again. “He’s _hurt._ ”

If the Templar finally understood Alinn or simply noticed the obvious as he looked down at Alim, Alim didn’t know. “To the infirmary with you I suppose. What hurts?”

“My shoulder,” Alim managed between quick breaths.

“Well then, you can walk.” He held his hand out, and when Alim grabbed it with his good arm, pulled him up quickly enough to wrench a cry out of Alim. “None of that. The healers will have you fixed up soon enough. And you,” the templar waved a hand at Alinn. “You get back to bed. The excitement is over for the night.”

Alim spared a quick glance back at Alinn as the templar led him away. The boy’s expression had hardened to anger, something Alim didn’t find surprising considering how he’d tormented him. But as he stepped through the doorway and out into the hall, he realized the look had been for the templar, not himself. As the door swung shut he couldn’t, for the life of him, understand why.


End file.
